


morning has broken

by Aslee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Very Alec-centric, Very melodramatic, very Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslee/pseuds/Aslee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Alec has to be strong.</i>
</p><p>or: the morning of the Lightwood-Branwell wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning has broken

**Author's Note:**

> blargh

Alec has to be strong. 

When Izzy offers him an out, he doesn’t take it. Tells her he knows what he’s doing; That this will all be okay. He’s not sure it will. Years of carrying the world have taught Alec that the doubt that creeps into his chest can’t see the light of day. And so, if he gets a little somber when the lights are low, if he stares down at that bare expanse of skin that will soon be covered in Lydia’s mark, and wonders if he’s made the right decision, that’s no one’s business but his own. 

But as the hours creep on, the strength seeps away. The exhaustion of the twilight hours on the dawn of his wedding leaves Alec shaking- All that strength gone, and Alec Lightwood wants only one thing. 

More than anything, he wants to crawl into Magnus Bane’s arms and just be. Just breathe, and be loved, and let someone else be strong. He’s seen it in Magnus’ eyes, seen the determination there. Alec knows that if he let him, Magnus would draw him into his world and never let the pain of this mistake reach him. 

Slowly, the sun comes up. The darkness takes the sanctuary of dreams with it, and in the harsh light of day, all Alec has is his reality: There is no fairy tale ending for someone... born like him. No matter his name or his deed, they won’t give him the Institute without the Branwell name behind him. And the Institute- leading -is all he knows. 

Besides. Magnus couldn’t save him from the stupid things he’d let his siblings do, or the fact that Alec couldn’t save his family without selling himself. Magnus couldn’t save Alec from the terror that gripped tighter and tighter around his heart. Magnus couldn’t save Alec from himself. 

Alec wasn’t sure he deserved to be saved. 

Outside his door, the first sounds of the morning began. With a sigh, Alec rose from his spontaneous vigil at the foot of his bed. It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> BWAH 
> 
> grandwretch.tumblr.com//nixcarraway.tumblr.com


End file.
